The current proposal is a randomized, placebo-controlled, double-blinded crossover trial to determine the efficacy of cisapride, a gastrointestinal prokinetic, for the treatment of infantile colic. During the study period, parents keep crying time logs. Results of initial statistical analysis failed to show significant differences between cisapride (0.87 +/- 1.49 hours [mean ISD] and placebo (1.36 +/- 1.33 hours) or parental subjective rating. To show efficacy an extremely large sample size would be required suggesting minimal drug efficacy. During this study period 18 subjects were enrolled and the study terminated.